You're The One That I Want
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: When the group makes it to the people by the sea, Jasper meets Lynn and something beautiful happens.


**A/N:** _This idea kind of just came to me where Jasper would fall for someone outside of the remaining hundred. Originally I planned for this to be a multi-chapter fic with tons of bellarke as well but I decided on making it a one-shot instead. If people end up liking it, I'll definitely consider writing more. Now, let's get Jasper some lovin'! :) [reviews make my world brighter and would be very much appreciated.] _**Side, side note: **_This one-shot jumps forward in time a lot. _

The first time Jasper saw Lynn she was leaning against a nearby tree, arms crossed and eyes clouded with suspicion. She didn't notice him at all. She was too busy watching Clarke and Bellamy. After a moment though she stood up straight. Her blonde hair (which was much darker than Clarke's) was tied back in a long braid that draped over her shoulder. Fixing her jacket, she began to move toward them. He was completely in awe of how extraordinary beautiful he found her. (Jasper had always been good at spotting beautiful people.) When she reached the others he decided to join them... out of curiosity that is.

"Hi." Clarke smiled softly, offering her hand. Lynn made no move to take it.

"I'm Clarke, this is Bellamy, Raven and Finn. That's Jasper." Lynn's eyes studied each and every one of them and when they landed on Jasper he grinned.

"My leader believes that you mean us no harm." She started, keeping her tone even. "And I believe in her judgment. That being said, I pride myself on being honest with everyone." She looked in the direction of Clarke and Bellamy.

"I don't trust you." She then turned toward Finn and scrunched her nose. "And something about your hair irritates me."

Her eyes flicker over to Jasper and he prepares for their love story to end before he even got a chance to introduce himself, but she didn't say anything. Her stare lingered for a moment before looking back to Clarke.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Finn grabbed at his ends.

"I see you've met Lynn." Every head turned toward the woman who had introduced herself as Maritza (their new leader). "She's my second in command."

Jasper liked how every word that left Maritza's mouth sounded motherly. It made him feel less on edge.

"I hope you haven't offended our guests."

Lynn shrugged and Clarke shook her head.

"Of course not. We completely understand where she's coming from. We're strangers, but we want you to know that we really appreciate what you're doing for us."

"Just know that I won't be taking my eyes off of you." Lynn stared each one of them down.

"Please don't." Jasper smirked and for the first time since they met her, Lynn smiled (but only a little.) ((Jasper noticed.))

"We need Lynn's help." Clarke sighed.

"She's literally the last person here who would be willing to do us any favours." Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair. "There has to be someone else."

"Oh, Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy." Jasper placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I got this."

Bellamy arched an eyebrow and shot Clarke a look who only smiled in response.

They watched as Jasper made his way over to Lynn who was busy chopping wood. Maritza was planning on having a celebratory fire, since it had been almost two weeks since their new _friends _(Maritza's words, not hers) had arrived.

"Lynn." Jasper practically sang her name. She stopped what she was doing in mid chop, her axe now lodged into a piece of wood. She looked up at Jasper and smiled lightly. Okay, so maybe they weren't _all _bad. He had been quite amusing to talk to here and there since the day they arrived and if she had to let one of them stay, it would definitely be him. Plus, he was kind of adorable.

"I was wondering if you would do us - "

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I don't need to know."

Jasper moved in closer, pulling out his best smile.

"Oh, c'mon. We just need a little favour. I can do something for you."

"Yeah?" She arched an eyebrow, her smile turning crooked. She looked so cute it made Jasper's heart speed up a little bit.

"Yeah. Anything." His tongue flicked across his bottom lip.

"Anything?" She tilted her head ever so slightly, looking up at him with eyes so blue, it felt like he was staring into the sea.

He nodded dramatically.

Ten minutes later, he found himself up to his knees in horse shit.

"Have fun." She giggled.

He might have regretted agreeing to this if he didn't like the sound of her laugh so much.

The group had been there for a month, when Jasper ended up getting himself lost in the woods. Several people were sent out to look for him, one group being Clarke, Bellamy and Lynn.

"Don't slow me down." She said, the moment Clarke and Bellamy were ready to leave. "Don't get in my way, don't wander off and please, for the sake of my sanity, don't get lost in each others eyes are some shit like that. We don't have time for it."

"What?" They said at the same time, refusing to look at each other. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Idiots." She muttered under her breath before heading into the trees. Though, if anyone insisted she had feelings for Jasper, she'd probably deny it as well.

The day disappeared fast, with no sign of Jasper anywhere. Lynn's stomach was in knots and Clarke seemed to notice.

"It's okay, you know." She walked up beside Lynn.

"What?"

"To be worried about Jasper."

Lynn refused to respond. It wasn't until they got back to the camp and she noticed that Jasper had been found that she let her emotions show. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she ran over to him and pulled him into her arms, her head resting against his shoulder. At first he was a little surprised, but then he smiled, wrapping his own arms around her waist, holding on to not only her but also the moment itself.

After a few minutes, she let go, her cheeks a little red. She was embarrassed that she had done that in front of so many people. (Though Clarke had noticed Maritza smiling.)

"I hope that was…okay…" Lynn looked to the ground. She was not the type of girl to get stupid over a boy, but look at her now.

"No, yeah. I, uh, I liked it. A lot. We should do it again sometime."

She smiled at that before nodding a little and walking toward her home.

At least he was one of the good ones.

They had been spending a lot of time together. So much that when Lynn didn't return from a hunting trip within a few hours, Jasper was the first to realize something was wrong.

Days passed before she was found.

She had been taken by a group of reapers and kept in a cage. They had ripped off a few of her nails and their was a large wound on the side of her leg where one of them had bitten into her.

Jasper was the first face she saw when rescue came. Relief, sadness and pure anger flickered in eyes. Her skin was stained with dirt and blood and when he reached for her she was shaking. Fortunately for them, it had only been a group of five reapers. They were out numbered and when three of them were killed for trying to fight back, the remaining two let themselves be taken prisoner.

That night, when the camp had calmed down, Jasper stopped by her tent. He peaked his head in, making sure she was alone before stepping inside.

"Jasper." She breathed. "Can you do me a favour?"

His heart hurt.

"Anything."

"Anything?"

He smiled, nodding his head slowly. She lifted her blanket and patted the space next to her. Within seconds Jasper was laying down beside her. For a moment she was quiet but then she rested her head against his chest and looked up at him, her eyes swelling with tears.

"I was so scared." As soon as the words were out, she was crying. Her entire body vibrating against him. His throat tightened, his hand stroking the top of her head.

"You're safe now." He whispered, tears spilling down his own cheeks. "I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise."

A few more weeks passed since the incident, and Jasper and her were practically a couple at this point. They had been intimate emotionally and it was sweet and deep and beautiful and neither one of them wanted it to end.

"I was wondering if you would-"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Jasper smiled.

"I don't need to know." She reached out and ran her fingers over his hand.

"Alright then. You just agreed on a romantic evening with yours truly. There's no going back now."

She stared at him for a moment before bringing both of her hands to his face and pulling his mouth down towards her own. It was the first time they had ever kissed. She tasted like the sea and the forest combined. When she pulled away, Jasper's hands rested on each side of her waist.

"I'll see you tonight for our _romantic _evening." She bit her lip and it was the first time he had ever seen her look a little nervous.

"Hold on, I just wanna try that again for a second." He said before kissing her. She laughed against his mouth.

"I really need to go." She mumbled in between kisses.

"Mhm."

When the time came that she really _did _need to go, Jasper let go of her a little reluctantly. Her lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks were a little red and the back of her hair was in tangles but she never looked better and Jasper had never been happier.


End file.
